Teenagers
by Scarlet Tchaikovsky
Summary: Elizabeth D'Aramitz wasn't sure how to react—no, she didn't want to react—but she did know she had to. She'd spent a good portion of six months living in Amity Park without so much as a hint of trouble, then the ghosts show up. Elizabeth D'Amaritz knew she had to react, even if she really didn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

* * *

 _"It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions: Who are you? and What do you want?"_ -Iroh, **Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

In the six years since Elizabeth D'Aramitz's birth, there was a constant—though kept hidden—watch on her. She didn't know it yet, but she had a certain level of danger to her. In Elizabeth's eyes, she didn't see anything wrong with herself or of those around her; she was only six, what in the world could possibly be dangerous to _her_? She didn't have a single care in the world.

From the time Elizabeth was only four months old, she had been living with her adoptive parents, Will and Jeanne, and her adoptive brother, Eddy. Will and Jeanne had been told that their adoptive daughter had been showing "odd" behavior, that sometimes she'd look at things that weren't really there, or, for a moment, her eyes would change color.

Will and Jeanne, while they were a little concerned, brushed it off at first. They didn't want to assume too much. But in the years that passed since they adopted Elizabeth, the couple and their son did notice some oddities in her. On occasion, Elizabeth would disappear without a trace—Will had told Jeanne one day that he knew Elizabeth was in the house _(he could hear her)_ , he just couldn't _see_ her. Jeanne had tried convincing herself otherwise, but she _swore_ she saw Elizabeth's hand go through the wall. They couldn't understand it and it concerned them. They loved Elizabeth as if she were their own daughter, even Eddy loved her and he was harder to get along with, but they _had_ to figure out why Elizabeth was doing what she was doing.

 ***** **тεεηαgεяs***

Deep in the Ghost Zone, in a part that was farthest away from everyone and every _thing_ , a floating castle—or a citadel, which is what it had been deemed by those who knew of its existence—containing clocks of all varieties resided, all the clocks ticking away. Living in the castle was a hooded ghost, who was...observing, given he wasn't too fond of that word. In front of the hooded ghost was a large, circular portal, where he could see the timelines of all those living on Earth.

But out of all the beings that lived there, only two genuinely stood out to him. Both would grow up to be equally strong, he understood, in the fact that one would obtain special abilities in a lab accident while the other was _born_ with special abilities. He had spent a majority of his time going back and forth between their timelines, seeing the similarities and differences between them. He knew how they'd meet, when they'd discover each others' abilities, and everything that would happen after that—but he also had to keep in mind the negative outcomes of what they could do. Of what they could become.

In the timeline he was keeping track of, they were both young—too young to understand what was happening or what awaited them.

Besides, given how young they were, it wasn't as if Clockwork was facing any real threat. But he still found a fascination in how they would turn out.

 ***** **тεεηαgεяs***

Will and Jeanne had concluded that there was nothing they could do to help figure out Elizabeth's...abilities _(if they were willing to call it that)_. The couple had taken Elizabeth to every doctor they could afford, specializing in any kind of psychological problem that could wrack a six year old's life or if she had some kind of medical problem.

Needless to say, in the end, it wasn't _Elizabeth_ the doctors were concerned about. She was the picture of perfect health. As for Will and Jeanne however...the doctors saw them as having some kind of psychological problem.

They had been suggested medication and therapy. They had been given opinions that maybe they were overworked with having a new addition to the family.

Will had started giving up.

Jeanne was losing her patience.

Eventually, the doctor visits stopped. They couldn't afford it anymore and driving all over the state to find a potentially capable doctor for Elizabeth was something they couldn't keep up with.

Will and Jeanne were exhausted.

Not to mention they felt as if they had been neglecting Eddy. Their son had started becoming withdrawn, not communicating as much as his parents would have liked.

It would later be decided, on the night of their last doctor visit for Elizabeth, that Will and Jeanne would focus more on Eddy, while providing equal attention to their daughter.

No more doctors, no more driving around; just spending time with the kids.

That would be the best Will and Jeanne could do for them. No matter what happened to Eddy or Elizabeth, they'd be loved regardless.

Besides, what could possibly happen?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Yo! Let me know what you think of this chapter, OK? I know it's a little short, and probably a little confusing, but I'll be sure to go into more detail on it! Elizabeth's background will be looked into more as the story progresses, so please bear with me on that, OK?**

 **Nothing's mine, only my characters.**

 **So, in case there's any confusion about this chapter: Elizabeth was adopted by Will and Jeanne as a baby; Eddy is her older adoptive brother who's a little difficult to get along with; Clockwork is keeping an eye on Elizabeth's growth and he knows how she'll end up in the future; he's got his eyes on someone else, too, but you probably already know who it is; Will and Jeanne had been told by the adoption people that they thought there was something off about Elizabeth, they brushed it off at first; they later understood what the adoption people meant. Hopefully that makes sense and clears up any questions you guys might have. If it doesn't, you could PM me and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave the rest up to you guys. Let me know if there's anything to improve on.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Scarlet Tchaikovsky**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_ -Abraham Erskine, **Captain America: The First Avenger**

* * *

In the fourteen years that Elizabeth has been living with Will and Jeanne, she became very aware of how grateful she was to them for taking her in. While Elizabeth had little to no knowledge on her birth parents—no one did, for that matter—Elizabeth was just happy _someone_ brought her into their family. The D'Aramitzes were a relatively normal family in Elizabeth's eyes: Will and Eddy would watch football games on Sundays; Jeanne would take Elizabeth to go shopping with her—they did normal family things.

And while Elizabeth treasured the normalcy that came with living with the D'Aramitzes, she started becoming concerned about the abilities she couldn't quite explain. She had always been aware of them, even when she was really little, but no one ever had a clear answer on what they were or where they came from. Jeanne would brush it off whenever the subject came up; Will just didn't want to talk about it. Eddy didn't like hearing about it, either, so Elizabeth didn't have anyone to talk to.

 _Why wouldn't anyone want to talk about disappearing or walking through walls?_ That had been the question jumping around in Elizabeth's head for a little while, but that was before _it_ happened. She had been in the bathroom, getting ready for school, when Eddy started slamming his fist on the door. The sound startled Elizabeth, which, for some reason she couldn't quite explain, a pale blue ring appeared around her waist. It started separating down the middle, but dissipated before it could get very far.

Elizabeth didn't mention it. While it seemed like something important, she had a feeling Will and Jeanne would brush it off like everything else. She didn't _dare_ mention it to Eddy, either. He'd get really mad.

While Elizabeth knew that certain parts of her abilities weren't exactly a _secret_ , in a way it was. They were starting to progress, and she had to keep _that_ hidden from her family.

 ***** **тεεηαgεяs***

"You're being overdramatic, Liza." Jeanne threw a slightly amused look Elizabeth's way. "Your father got a new job, it isn't that big a deal."

"It kind of _is_ a big deal if we have to _move_ ," Elizabeth snapped. "Why did Dad _have_ to get a new job anyway?"

"You know why," Jeanne responded. "His old one was going out of business, he needed to get one."

Elizabeth scowled. Her father had worked at a relatively successful security system company. The company wasn't that far from where they lived—a place named Empire City—so it worked out well for Will. But when the company started to lose money, and the occasional employee, that was when things started going South. Eventually, Will said that it was going out of business, so he'd have to find another job. And he did. Will said that his new job was at some laboratory in a town called Amity Park.

"I just don't want to leave here," Elizabeth muttered.

"Neither do I," Jeanne sighed, "but it's a good thing Will got this job, it's hard to find jobs nowadays, Liza."

Sighing, Elizabeth nodded.

"Let's finish packing."

 ***** **тεεηαgεяs***

Looking at her bedroom, Elizabeth felt a sense of emptiness in her. It was the last night she'd be spending in that room, in her home in general. Will had said that they'd be waking up early the next morning to make sure nothing was left behind and to get everything ready for the moving people. The announcement that Will's new job required a move had been sudden and left everyone feeling a little unprepared, but it was something that had to be done. Will said that he had been searching for homes in Amity Park when he learned he got the job and found a relatively nice looking one. He spoke to the owner, a couple real estate agents and bankers, and not long after that Will had bought the home.

From the way it was described, the home was two stories with plenty of space. It wasn't too much—too over the top.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Elizabeth tried finding it in her to want to sleep, but she was too restless. She wasn't super excited about moving to Amity Park, but she had to wonder what it was like there. Were the people nice? Was it a big or small town? She wanted to know, but at the same time, she didn't.

 _You're not even giving it a chance,_ she thought, mentally scolding herself. _Once you see it, maybe you'll change your mind. Stop jumping to conclusions._

Sighing, Elizabeth laid down and tried forcing herself to get some sleep.

 ***** **тεεηαgεяs***

By the time Will had come by Elizabeth's room to wake her up, he was surprised to see her already dressed. But that didn't mean he missed the look of exhaustion on her face.

"You feeling OK?" he asked.

Jumping a little at the sound of his voice, Elizabeth looked at Will for a moment before nodding wordlessly.

"Rough night?"

Another wordless nod.

"Lizzie, I know you don't like the idea of moving, but this is going to work out, I promise." Will tried for a smile, hoping it was convincing enough. Elizabeth looked over at him, and that was when Will could _definitely_ see the exhaustion in her bluish-green eyes. "If you want, maybe we can come up here one weekend every month to see your friends."

"Do you mean it or are you saying it to make me feel better?"

"Both."

Elizabeth thought it over before shrugging, which Will took as a "yes". He turned to leave without another word. Looking at where Will had been standing, Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief knowing he was gone. Will's guess on her having a rough night was right. She _would've_ had a nice rest, but that restless feeling came back to her and she woke up with a jolt. And that was when she realized she wasn't even on her bed, and no, she wasn't on the ground either. She was levitating at least a good foot off her bed. Elizabeth had started panicking, trying to figure out what was going on, and that was when she realized she looked different. Instead of being in her pajamas, Elizabeth was wearing an outfit she would never see herself wearing—black and white pants that were fitting around the waist but became more lose fitting the further down they went; a black and white shirt that fell off one shoulder. The shirt's sleeves were long _(the end of the sleeves just barely covering half of Elizabeth's hands)_ , with the shirt itself being somewhere in-between lose-fitting and fitting _(though if Elizabeth were to make any kind of estimation, she would say it was a little more lose-fitting)_. As far as the rest of the outfit was concerned, Elizabeth didn't really get a good look at the rest of it. She wasn't sure what happened or why she was dressed the way she was, or how she ended up floating a foot above her bed, but all Elizabeth knew was that she wanted it to stop.

And then it did.

That pale blue ring appeared around her waist before splitting in two. One ring covered the upper half of her body while the second ring covered the lower half. In what felt like a millisecond, Elizabeth was back in her pajamas and fell onto her bed with a grunt.

She couldn't go back to sleep after that.

And she couldn't tell the others.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry it took a bit to put this chapter up, but hopefully you guys like it.**

 **Do I own anything in the DP universe? No. No I don't.**

 **So, Elizabeth's moving to Amity Park with her family; she's trying to keep the progression of her powers a secret from them; and when she was asleep she somehow transformed. Whether or not her adoptive family was aware of her transformation will be revealed in later chapters. So will Elizabeth's background.**

 **If you've got ideas on who Elizabeth's birth parents are, by all means leave a review or PM me. I know it's two chapters into the story, but...whatever ideas the reviewers have are interesting and important.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave the rest up to you guys. Let me know if there's anything to improve on.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Scarlet Tchaikovsky**


	3. Chapter 3

_"We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."_ -Andrew, **The Breakfast Club**

* * *

Elizabeth had spent a good portion of the morning helping her parents and Eddy move their belongings, along with hers, into the moving van and whatever could fit into the back of the family car. In a way, moving all the boxes and luggage into the vehicles did distract Elizabeth from the previous night's events, but it also made her even more hyperaware of what was going on.

She was leaving Empire City.

Elizabeth would be leaving her friends, her school, everything she was familiar with. The only time she had ever been outside the city was during a family reunion when she was eight, other than that, she hadn't gone anywhere else. She became aware of the emptiness, how big the house seemed without everything in it. But if Will was being honest, maybe Elizabeth would be given an opportunity to visit her friends one day.

"Liz, c'mon." Eddy's gruff voice snapped Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

Mumbling an apology, Elizabeth grabbed the last of her belongings before loading it away and stuffing herself into the car.

 ***тεεηαgεяs***

Seeing the change of scenery was fascinating. Elizabeth watched as Will drove from freeways to highways to dirt roads; taking shortcuts or finding a road that could lead to a scenic route. In Empire, there hadn't really been much nature—it was a big city, there wasn't much room for much greenery when new skyscrapers were being built every month. But Elizabeth took in what she could get from the drive to Amity Park. She noticed the trees and the bushes, the grass and the dirt.

Part of her had to wonder if Amity Park would be more eco-friendly than Empire City was.

Turning away from the window, Elizabeth looked over at Eddy, who was practically laying on the door from where he was sitting. Eddy had his headphones in, listening to his music at full volume. Will and Jeanne had warned Elizabeth at a young age that Eddy was a little difficult to get along with, mostly because he tended to lash out unexpectedly. It wasn't that he was a bad person, there was just something in him that made him do it. Elizabeth had been scared of her adoptive brother for the first couple months she lived in their old home; she thought the slightest thing she did would send him in a rage. But when she finally got the nerve to interact with him, she was pleasantly surprised when he didn't get mad at her. Eddy had been a little hesitant, but he made an effort. After a while, Eddy and Elizabeth became acquaintances, not really working to go beyond that. They were both content with where their relationship lied.

Needless to say, though, as the two got older, their relationship did become a little strained. Eddy became a little more withdrawn, wanting to spend more time with himself than with others. Elizabeth made sure to go out of her way to interact with him when she could, but she knew that he wasn't the same person she knew when they were little. Eddy found something he was comfortable doing, and she'd respect it.

When Elizabeth's gaze went over to Will and Jeanne, she noticed Jeanne had fallen asleep, her head resting against the window of the passenger's side. Will's attention was on the road.

The overall drive was quiet, minus Eddy's music making a somewhat soundtrack.

Settling down more into her seat, Elizabeth decided to keep looking at the scenery.

 _It's not like anything exciting is going to happen,_ she thought solemnly. _Might as well figure out something to pass the time._

 ***тεεηαgεяs***

As it would turn out, Elizabeth ended up falling asleep on the way to Amity Park. She wouldn't have had a problem talking to Will, but he was so focused on driving she didn't want to bother him. Eddy was still blasting his music, so he was out of the question; and Jeanne was still sleeping. Elizabeth did enjoy seeing the scenery for a little while longer, but the exhaustion of little sleep from the night before ended up catching up to her.

Will had given a guess as to how long it'd take to get to Amity Park, and from what he said, it would be at least a three hour drive. Elizabeth wasn't too sure how long the drive had been when she finally allowed herself some sleep, but after what felt like just a few minutes later, Elizabeth was awoken by Eddy shaking her shoulder.

"We're here," he grumbled.

Rubbing the remaining exhaustion out of her eyes, Elizabeth quickly stretched before climbing out of the car. Going to the back of the car, Elizabeth took a moment to look at the house her family would be living in. It looked a little like Will described it as. It wasn't too big—probably as big as a two-story house should be—and it didn't seem too over-the-top in its design. The outside was well kept, it had a small front yard and driveway, but Elizabeth took that in for the neighborhood being a tad closer together.

"Whaddya think?" Jeanne stood next to Elizabeth, nudging her a little. "Not bad?"

Elizabeth didn't answer at first, she was trying to figure out what to say. _Maybe_ the house was nice enough to live in, _maybe_ Amity Park wouldn't be a bad place, but that didn't really change the fact that Elizabeth was a little hesitant of her new home. Part of her still wanted to go back to Empire City, and she knew that she'd have to push that desire away. Empire City wasn't her home anymore, and the more she could convince herself of that, the easier it'd be.

"I guess," she responded.

Jeanne accepted the answer without question.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know it took a while to post this chapter, but hopefully it was OK. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Nothing in DP is mine.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave the rest up to you guys. Let me know if there's anything to improve on.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Scarlet Tchaikovsky**


	4. Chapter 4

_"We were scared, but our fear was not as strong as our courage."_ -Malala Yousafzai

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the inside of what would be her new home with slight interest. It was bigger than her old one, _that_ much was obvious, but she wasn't sure what to _really_ think of it yet. Boxes were piled up in various parts of the house. Tables were all in odd places throughout the kitchen and dining area.

"OK, time for you and Eddy to find your rooms." Will threw the brightest smile he could at Eddy and Elizabeth. The siblings looked at each other for a moment before silently walking up the stairs. The rooms that stood out the most to them were on either side of a bathroom. There was another bedroom just across the hall, but it looked too small for either of them to sleep in.

"Which one do you want?" Elizabeth looked up at Eddy. He shrugged. "I could take whichever one you don't pick." Again, Eddy shrugged. Sighing, Elizabeth walked into the bedroom on the right of the bathroom. It looked decent enough, and it could be big enough for Elizabeth's things. "I'll take this one, is that OK?" Turning to look back at Eddy, Elizabeth sighed when she noticed he wasn't there.

 _I guess this is my room, then._

 ***тεεηαgεяs***

Will helped Elizabeth bring up some of her belongings, and since it was getting pretty late, it was agreed upon that all the heavy carrying would be done in the morning. For the meantime, the family would use their sleeping bags until the beds could be brought up.

Being too tired—and a little uncomfortable—to use the shower, Elizabeth changed into her pajamas and got her sleeping bag out. Laying out underneath the window of her room, Elizabeth laid down and looked at it. The sky looked a little cloudy, but she could see stars in certain little openings. It was relaxing. But there was still a part of Elizabeth that couldn't really sleep—not yet, at least.

 _Maybe I can at least try and enjoy myself._ Frowning, Elizabeth threw one of her arms over her eyes. _Amity Park could be a nice start...it doesn't seem too bad so far._

Sighing, Elizabeth rolled onto her side, strands of her dark auburn hair falling over her face. The house was quiet— _really_ quiet. Elizabeth didn't have her alarm clock put in so she couldn't tell what time it was, though she knew it was late. Was everyone else sleeping? Or were they having a hard time sleeping, too? Did they miss Empire City as much as she did?

Letting out another sigh, Elizabeth rolled onto her back, her arms stretched out beside her.

 _Why don't you try that whole transforming thing again?_ Elizabeth's bluish-green eyes widened at the thought. She wasn't sure where the thought came from—well, she sort of did. The thought lingered in the back of her mind for a while. How did she do that while sleeping? How did she do it at _all_? _If you concentrate, then you should be able to transform. Whatever it was you turned into..._ Elizabeth shook her head. She didn't want to transform! She'd been doing fine in just putting her weirdness aside. Will and Jeanne _obviously_ had no intentions of wanting to talk about it; Eddy didn't even want anyone _hinting_ at it. But...when she did turn...what exactly did she turn into? Part of her was curious, another was furious for even _thinking_ about it.

 _Whatever's wrong with you, it's not going away,_ she thought solemnly. _It's been going on for as long as you can remember. Quit pretending it isn't real just because the others are._

Pretending it wasn't happening had been the untold promise of the family. No doctors, no mentioning of whatever condition Elizabeth had—it was going to be kept silent and it was going to be ignored.

 _No matter how severe it got, apparently,_ a bitter part of Elizabeth thought.

Frowning deeply, Elizabeth raised her hands and looked at them carefully. Her skin was already pale, but whatever she turned into that night, her skin was even paler. Ghostly pale, at that. Not to mention the _outfit_ she wore—Elizabeth had never been in clothes like that in her whole _life_. Where had that come from?

 _It came from that ring. That's what caused all of that._

The ring. The one that appeared around her waist. If Elizabeth—given if she _really_ wanted to do what she was thinking of doing—could make that ring appear, then maybe that would be it!

 ***тεεηαgεяs***

Elizabeth had spent what felt like _hours_ trying to make the ring appear. She had seen a flicker of what _might have been_ the ring, but it flickered out before she could really start concentrating. After _(probably)_ the millionth attempt, Elizabeth felt a flicker of excitement and fear when it appeared around her waist, bright but not _too_ bright. It hovered around her waist—almost like an illuminating hula-hoop—before it started separating. In no time at all, the ring split in two, one half going upward while the other went downward.

It had Elizabeth hypnotized.

From where the separation had occurred, Elizabeth could see the clothing she had found herself in the night she was jolted awake. After a moment, the two rings started flickering, before the area that had changed glowed brightly, blinding Elizabeth for a moment. The altered area had gone back to normal.

 ***тεεηαgεяs***

Clockwork had to give her credit, Elizabeth had some guts to try and change again. The first time had been more of an accident on her part, but he knew that the more she became accustomed to the transformation, the easier it'd get. It amazed Clockwork on how long she'd managed to fight off her abilities. Fourteen years—while for most of it she wasn't even aware of what she was doing—of fighting off what she was. Elizabeth's adoptive family was hoping she'd be more... _human_ , so _she_ was trying to make herself more human. She couldn't hold it off much longer.

As much as he wanted to intervene somehow, Clockwork knew he couldn't. There were some things that were supposed to run their natural course. Elizabeth's awakening of her abilities happened to be one of them.

And so, until that happened, Clockwork would keep himself occupied on how the Fenton boy was doing.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Hey, sorry for the delay. I got sidetracked by responsibilities, but I will try not to keep you guys waiting for so long! I know that these first couple chapters might be a little boring _(given it's just about Elizabeth and what she's going through)_, but I assure you, it'll pick up eventually. Have patience.**

 **Do I own anything in the DP universe? Sadly, no.**

 **Do you have OCs you'd like to have added to the story? Do you have a potential subplot you'd like to see written in? Leave a review or PM me. I know it's a little early to be asking questions like that, but there are some people who get really creative right away, so I thought I'd ask! Having the reviewers get creative on what they want written in is really important. Or if you just have some constructive criticism, don't hesitate to review _(or PM if you want to)_.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave the rest up to you guys. Let me know if there's anything to improve on.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Scarlet Tchaikovsky**


	5. Chapter 5

_"You're a man looking at the world through a keyhole. You've spent your entire life trying to widen it. Your work saved the lives of thousands. What if I told you that reality is one of many?"_ -The Ancient One; **Doctor Strange**

* * *

Eventually, Elizabeth gave up on trying to make the ring appear. It didn't seem like it wanted to cooperate, so she wasn't going to irritate herself on something as bothersome as that. Going back to her sleeping bag, Elizabeth buried herself as far as she could in before immediately falling asleep.

If she were to be completely honest with herself, Elizabeth didn't think it was at all possible.

 ***тεεηαgεяs***

By the time the next morning rolled around, Elizabeth was more tired than the day before. Her body felt as if it was filled with lead; her eyes felt gritty and dry; her mood was sour. So when Jeanne burst into her room, seemingly happy and refreshed, a bubble of irritation boiled in the pit of Elizabeth's stomach. She could never understand how her mother could be so peppy in the morning; Elizabeth was the exact opposite of her adoptive mother when it came to waking up in the morning.

"You're _still_ in bed, Liz?" Jeanne exclaimed. "C'mon; everyone else is unpacking! Let's go!"

Shooting daggers in the direction of where Jeanne stood, Elizabeth buried her face in her hands and took a moment to just gather herself. Elizabeth _hated_ getting up in the morning, but she knew she'd have to face the day. Removing her hands, Elizabeth got out of her sleeping bag and shuffled out of her bedroom. Seeing her parents and Eddy rummaging through their belongings reminded Elizabeth of the other day's events. Letting out a sigh, Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, hoping to get her thoughts on something else.

"Oh good, Lizzie, you're here." Will's voice snapped Elizabeth out of her thoughts. "We've got some of your belongings over there." Looking to where Will was pointing, Elizabeth saw a neat pile of her personal belongings on the far side of the room.

"We're making sure to keep everyone's stuff separated and put in certain areas," Jeanne added, digging through a box. "Come help us."

A hint of a scowl settled on Elizabeth's face. She knew that they could use some extra hands, but given how tired she was and how unpleasant she was feeling, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she just went back to her room and continued sleeping. Pushing the thought out of her mind, Elizabeth shuffled over to where the others were and started digging through some boxes.

It was about a half hour of Will and Jeanne occasionally calling Elizabeth or Eddie over to get one of their things, but other than that, there wasn't much communication between them. Elizabeth kept mostly to herself, digging through box after box, giving belongings to their rightful owner. It went that way for a majority of the morning.

 ***тεεηαgεяs***

By the time at least a _quarter_ of the unpacking had been accomplished, it was agreed that they'd all take a break. Jeanne suggested that Eddie and Elizabeth take a look-around Amity Park, just to get a feel of everything.

"It shouldn't hurt _too_ much to a feel of this place, right?" There was a hopefulness in Jeanne's voice, and while it was nice to see how much she wanted her kids to enjoy their new home, it seemed unlikely it would happen very quickly. Eddie, for the most part, hadn't been very vocal on whether he was unhappy with the move or not; unlike Elizabeth, who'd been heartbroken to leave Empire City. But they were both willing to give it a shot, nonetheless. So, when they stepped out the front door, they both agreed to go their separate ways to do their look-around. Elizabeth paid attention to every detail of every building she walked past. From what she could gather, Amity Park seemed like a relatively nice community. The people looked friendly, nothing seemed too out of place, it didn't _seem_ like there'd be any problems—

With a surprised sound, Elizabeth found herself bumping into someone and stumbling backward. She hadn't been paying _too_ much attention to the people; sure, she'd look at their faces, but only for a brief moment before focusing on something else. With a hint of a scowl on her face, Elizabeth looked at the person she'd bumped into. A young, scrawny boy with messy black hair and very blue eyes. He looked surprised, almost apologetic, and it made Elizabeth's scowl fade.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking away almost embarrassedly.

A sheepish smile spread across the boy's face. "It was _my_ fault," he said sincerely. "I should apologize."

Nodding, Elizabeth gave a strained smile—though she was convinced it almost looked like a grimace—before she tried walking around the boy. She didn't get that far before he hesitantly called out to her.

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth turned and looked at him, her brows furrowed in slight confusion.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"What gives you _that_ idea?"

"Everyone pretty much knows everyone at school." The response seemed to roll easily off his tongue, and it made Elizabeth's stomach tighten. "If you want, I can show you around."

"Y-You seem busy."

Rolling his eyes, the boy gave Elizabeth an almost sassy expression. "Trust me, I'm not that busy." Elizabeth still hesitated. Holding out his hand, he gave a friendly smile. "I'm Danny," he said.

Looking at his hand before looking back at his face, Elizabeth sighed and shook his hand. "Elizabeth."

"Come on," Danny exclaimed, "I'll show around."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I am so, so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had it planned where I'd post it as quickly as possible, but then I got sidetracked by school, homework, and work. It slipped my mind for a moment, but then I remembered when I had a breather from responsibilities. Either way, let me know what you think, OK? I think that's important.**

 **DP does not, in any way, belong to me.**

 **If you've got any ideas on future updates—in regards to OCs you'd like to have written in or subplots you'd like to see written** **—leave a review or PM me. Creativity of the reviewers is something I think is really important.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave the rest up to you guys. Let me know if there's anything to improve on.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Scarlet Tchaikovsky**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Maybe if I knew all of them well,_

 _I wouldn't be trapped inside this hell that holds me,_

 _Maybe if I cast another spell,_

 _Or told them that decorations were in pastel ribbons,_

 _Maybe it's a cruel joke on me,_

 _Whatever (Whatever)...,"_

-Pity Party; **by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

While Elizabeth was flattered by Danny's kindness, she couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable at the same time. She wasn't expecting anyone to give her a tour of Amity Park, she was hoping to possibly take a look around on her own then go home. But having a tour guide was always nice.

With Danny talking away about the different buildings at Amity Park, which ones were hot-spots for the high schoolers, etc., etc., etc., Elizabeth had a chance to really pay attention to him. There was no doubt in Elizabeth's mind that Danny was the same age as her, and he was a very nice person. He had a liveliness to him, which was somewhat refreshing. One thing that stood out the most was that, in one way or another, Danny didn't seem to exert a lot of confidence. He was friendly, he had no issues talking to Elizabeth, but he also seemed like the kind of person who didn't want to stand out too much. That made Elizabeth frown a little.

Right as they were walking to some fast food joint, that was when Elizabeth decided to start asking questions. "What's the high school like?"

Frowning slightly, Danny shrugged. "It's not bad," he sighed. "I wouldn't say I love going there, though."

"Is it the teachers or the students?"

"Kind of both. I'm not the most popular and I don't do well on a lot of my homework so..."

Nodding, Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, I'm sure once I catch up on everything I can help you if you'd like," she suggested. "I was relatively average at my last school."

There seemed to be a hopeful glint in Danny's eyes at that. "I'd like that," he exclaimed.

 **—teenagers** **—**

Danny and Elizabeth ended up having lunch at the fast food place, which Elizabeth saw was called the Nasty Burger. The food itself wasn't bad, but she wasn't sure why they'd choose a name like that.

"This is a pretty popular place to hang out at," Danny said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Seems like it." There were handfuls of teens scattered around, huddled in groups, talking and laughing loudly. "Is it always this crowded?"

"Not really." Danny shrugged, looking back at Elizabeth for a moment to quickly catch her reaction. Elizabeth greatly appreciated Danny taking time out of his day to give her a tour of Amity Park, though she felt a bit of guilt gnawing at the pit of her stomach. He was going out of his way to be nice to her, to familiarize her with her new surroundings. How many people would've been nice enough to do that? At Empire City, no one would have been as nice. "There's usually not a lot of people," he commented. "Summer is when it's most busy."

Nodding, Elizabeth gave Danny the friendliest smile she could muster. "You didn't have to do this, ya know?" she said, standing near the entrance for a moment. "I appreciate you wanting to help, but I feel bad for taking your time away from you."

"Don't be crazy," he exclaimed. "I'd appreciate it if someone showed me around if I were the new kid."

"I'm not sure how I can repay you."

"How about I buy us some lunch?"

That gnawing feeling of guilt only intensified. "God, I don't want you spending _money_ on me," Elizabeth exclaimed. "That'll make me feel even worse."

Chuckling, Danny shook his head. "I don't get why you're so against me helping you," he said, leading her to the front. "It's fine. Maybe we'll see each other around at school."

"Considering you're the first person I've met here, I wouldn't mind seeing you at school."

By the time they reached the front, Danny had to convince Elizabeth to get something. Both ordering burgers and fries, Danny paid before they found a small table at the far wall and waited for their food to be called. When it was, Danny got up and grabbed the bags of food.

"I think you'd like it," he said. "The name may not be very appetizing, but the food's not bad."

"That's reassuring," Elizabeth joked. Taking out her burger and unwrapping it, she looked at it for a moment before taking a bite. It was greasy, but it did taste relatively good. There was a moment of silence for both teens as they ate their food. Elizabeth looked around, taking in her surroundings, looking at the people. It was interesting, seeing how everyone seemed so comfortable with each other. As much as she didn't like having to leave her hometown, she knew that it was for the best in a way. Who knows? Maybe she was starting to like Amity Park. Despite Danny being the first person to introduce himself to her, Elizabeth was starting to believe that maybe everyone in her new home was just as kind and genuine. Turning to look at him, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile a little as she took another bite of her burger. He seemed social enough, and didn't seem to mind helping others who needed it. She could only hope they maintained a good relationship with him once she started going to school.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for this chapter's delay. I've been sidetracked by finals and so many other things that this was pushed to the very far reaches of my mind. Hopefully you guys can find something good in this chapter. If there's something that comes off as confusing or unclear, let me know and I'll clear it up the best I can.**

 **Do I own anything in this franchise? No. No I do not.**

 **If there's any OCs or subplots that you'd like added into the story, leave a review or PM me. I'll try and add it in as quickly as I can.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave the rest up to you guys.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Scarlet Tchaikovsky**


End file.
